Black Venom
by Shikamaru123456789
Summary: Burns is transported by flume to Forks, Washington where his Uncle John is taken by a werewolf. Can he keep a peace treaty between wolves and vamps stable and find John?
1. Journal One

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Pendragon or Twilight.

__________________________________________

**Fourth Earth**

***~Journal One~***

***~Fourth Earth~***

***~Forks, Washington, 2007~***

I hope you're reading this, Jordan.

Heck, I hope anyone is reading this. Writing all of this down is the only think keeping me from going crazy. I'm in Forks, Washington. Don't ask me how I got here, all I know is that I'm here. Anyway, some werewolves decided to take my Uncle John, but we'll get to that later. I don't feel like thinking about that particular moment right now. So I'm in the middle of a war between vampires and werewolves. It's not a full-out war yet, but the storm is definitely brewing, and the treaty between the two is breaking. Let me go back to the beginning though, so that you can make sense of all of this.

I wished that I never listened to my Uncle John. It feels like years since I have been in New Jersey. I definitely miss the bagels, but I miss home more. Please tell my parents that I said hi and that I'm okay. They must be so worried about me. Still, lie to them and say that I'm okay. Say that I ran away or something to stop someone from committing suicide and I'll be back soon. Just make them feel good and not worried.

So I was inside, watching the ice hockey game, waiting for my turn to go out. I bit my lip and stared as the puck was passed across the rink. I looked at the stands and smirked to myself when I noticed my Uncle John. He was the kind of person that showed up every now and again without a rhyme or reason. He would show up for a week and then disappear again. Whenever I asked my parents about him, they would just knock me off and change the subject. They totally avoided him.

And he was made of money. I didn't know where he worked, but whenever you came by, we always did something. We went skydiving one time and mountain climbing another. I couldn't have asked for a better uncle. He even had a ponytail down his back made with his wiry grey hair. Still, it was different that day. He wore a serious face and stared into my eyes, motioning for me to go over there. I pursed my lips and turned to my coach.

"Um, I've got to go… for Catechism...," I lied, looking at how urgent he was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, swiping me away. I grabbed my water and left the bench. My other teammates were so intent on the game they didn't even notice that I was leaving. It made me laugh and notice how important I was to the team even though I was a half-decent player. Still, I knew that I owed it to Uncle John to leave the game and see what he wanted.

That was a dire mistake.

"Hey, Uncle John," I said with a smile.

"We have to hurry."

His voice was just as serious as his face. I pursed my lips again and was about to ask him "Where?" but decided against it. "We're going to stop at your house and you're going to take a shower," he ordered me more than telling. He made a putrid face at my stench from racing around the rink. "Then we have to catch a plane."

"What about my parents?" I wanted to know.

He hesitated for a split second, but started to walk. "They'll understand. And leave all your gear here; your parents will get it."

It was my turn to hesitate then. I didn't just want to leave all of my gear out in the open. Still, if Uncle John said it was alright…. I looked over at my parents in the bleachers and waved a goodbye. They waved back, but didn't follow. I guessed that Uncle John had already told them.

If I knew that that was the last goodbye I ever said to them, I would've given them a hug and a kiss. Maybe I wouldn't even have said goodbye and swore to see them again. Either way, it wouldn't have mattered. The outcome would have been the same if I said goodbye or not.

We hopped onto his motorcycle and I put on my helmet. Uncle John checked to make sure I was on, and then went speeding off. He was going exceptionally fast. Actually, he was speeding down the highway, faster than one hundred most definitely. Still, we didn't hit anything at all as we zoomed past the cars. Within minutes, we were at my house. That drive was supposed to take at least half an hour, but I didn't complain.

"Shower, and then put on these," he told me, holding out dark, green cargo pants. In the other hand he held a black long-sleeved shirt with a tan coat that had multiple pockets. Without questioning, I nodded and grabbed the clothes. I walked up the stairs and took off my hockey clothes. I hopped into the shower and washed myself, thinking about what Uncle John could want. Maybe he was taking me scuba diving again? Still, he seemed so urgent. Whatever it was, it was important.

I washed myself as fast as I could and bounded out of the shower, drying myself off. I slipped on the pants and the shirt with the coat. I already started to sweat by the time I got back to Uncle John. He had also changed into long jeans and a fleece. He motioned for me to follow him, and I almost didn't. I almost asked him where we were going, but I stopped myself. He would tell me in time.

We jumped onto the motorcycle and Uncle John and taken out a water bottle from his cooler on the back of his motorcycle. He handed it to me and said in a strong tone, "Drink." I grabbed the bottle from his hand and swooshed some of it down my throat. Trying not to look like a pig, I left three-fourths of the water alone. He took the bottle back and placed it back into the cooler. With a sigh, he said-now less serious-, "You know that I would never put you into any real danger, right?"

"Well, yeah, of course," I replied with a smile. I immediately dropped it after I noticed he wasn't any where close to smiling.

"Well… people need our help," he told me with a sigh. "These people aren't… normal like us. They have supernatural abilities." He let that sink in, but it didn't help. It was like trying to sink into the Earth; you just couldn't. I actually thought that I was dreaming for a moment, but decided against it after I inconspicuously pinched myself. My mind raced, trying to figure out what he meant. "These people aren't people, in fact. They are werewolves and vampires."

Oh my, god. _Werewolves and vampires are just myths, _I thought to myself. Still, Uncle John was so serious, and it truly looked like he meant each and every word he was saying. I waited for him to say "Just kidding!" or something like that, but it never came. He only pressed on, putting salt on the wound. "There is a treaty between them; a peace treaty. As long as the vampires don't hunt humans, the werewolves will not hunt vampires. This treaty is about to break, and we need to make sure that it doesn't. Both of us are going to become vampires."

"What?" I cried out, almost jumping off the motorcycle right then and there.

"Look, look, it'll be fine," Uncle John softly, trying to calm me. It actually helped a little bit. "Being a vampire won't be _that _bad. You'll get to jump really high, and have super strength, and-"

"Not go into sunlight unless I want to commit suicide," I finished for him.

"Its stereotypes like you that those vampires enjoy most," he said grimly. "These vampires are immune to the sunlight; their skin only sparkles in the sunlight. You can't put a stake in their heart and they die, or garlic, or a burning crucifix. Same with werewolves; they can't die because of silver bullets. There's only one way to kill either, and I just can't tell you that for fear that you might try to kill someone."

I couldn't breathe. Well, I could, but it was pretty hard with all of that information. To think that vampires and werewolves actually existed. He left me to silence for a few minutes, trying to help my brain compute the information. Still, it was no use. All I could think was how vampires and werewolves had lived amongst us and we didn't even know about them. And to slam me into the wall, Uncle John said to me, "It's your choice."

"You _must _be joking," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Still, it didn't help. He just shook his head and asked again.

"These people _really _need our help."

"Why do you need me, though?" I asked him. "I'm just a kid who no one will trust."

He bit his lip and nodded slowly, but pressed on. "Just choose… you can either come or not."

It was definitely time in my life where I needed a little bit of an adventure. But all of that talk about vampires and werewolves… to think that I was going to turn into a vampire. I couldn't believe that I could turn into a vampire. But I already told you that ten times over, so let's just skip all of my thinking and whatnot.

"Okay…," I finally caved.

"Good," he said, lightening up a little bit. "Then we better get a move on… I'll get Becca to bite both of us."

"Bite us?" I questioned, appalled.

"Yeah, yeah, it will not hurt at all," he recoiled, brushing off my worry.

There wasn't anything else for me to do except to sit back and wait for my uncle to drive off. I had no idea where we were going, or how far it would be. Whatever the distance, I knew that Uncle John would do all in his power to keep me safe from those werewolves. I decided by that point that the werewolves were the bad guys since Uncle John and I were becoming vampires. It was the only logical thing that had happened up until that point.

I haven't been into the city many times. New York City, I mean, if you hadn't already assumed that. But he was taking us into the dirtier part of the city. I looked to my right and tensed up as I saw a sign that said "The Bronx." Excellent; Uncle John was leading me to my death. It didn't really strike me surprising that werewolves and vampires live in the Bronx. Uncle John stopped at a subway station and stepped off his bike. I followed in suit, walking side-by-side with him towards the subway. I took a moment to think about the motorcycle seeing that he left the keys in the ignition, but if he thought it was safe….

We walked down the stairs and a flush of relief swept through my system as I saw the station was under repair or down for the count. I was about to note that we should leave, but with a grunt, Uncle John heaved the cardboard and wood away from the doorway. I took a step back at his strength, but followed him into the station.

"Get on out!" I heard someone cry o out. It definitely startled me, and I almost hid behind Uncle John. Still, I kept my position. I looked around to find where the voice came from and saw a musty old man. "Can't I have _some _peace and quiet?" he wanted to know. Garbage bags surrounded him, making it look like a bed.

"I'm sorry, we're just passing through," Uncle John told the man sincerely.

We walked down the rails while the man continuously protested. I swear I could smell him from where I stood.

"You're not supposed to be down here," someone said from behind me. Uncle John cursed subtly and turned around. He frowned at the man. He wore a police uniform: a tan button-up shirt with blue shorts. Uncle John sighed-out of relief or frustration, I wasn't sure-and stared the man straight in the eye.

"Get on out!" cried the homeless man once more. The new guy stood in the doorway and stared at the man with icy blue eyes.

The man stood up and walked over to the train tracks. I took in breath as I noticed that a train was swooping by. Uncle John tensed up and I shut my eyes as the train hit the man. Blood spurt all over, and I heard the sickening crunch of bones. "That was below you," Uncle John snarled venomously.

The police officer shrugged and grinned. "I do what I can with what I have where I am," he said, quoting Roosevelt. The man smirked and pulled out a gun. Uncle John jumped in front of me and told me to run. He ordered me to look for a door marked with a star (I drew the star for you since all I had to do was sit around and do nothing) and cry out "Fourth Earth." It pained me to just run away from him and leave him for dead, but I reluctantly followed orders. I ran down the tracks and saw the door.

I heard a soft growl and stopped in my tracks. All around me were yellow-eyed dogs. They were as big as yellow labs, but pitch black so they blended in with the darkness. Still, the eyes illuminated the darkness. It took a moment for my brain to process the fact that I should run, but my feet finally received the call and I made a mad dash to the door. I looked at the crudely drawn star for only a second before bursting through it. My brain twisted around as I tried to remember the number Uncle John had told me. Finally, I called out, "Fourth Earth!"

I took a moment to admire the beauty of the tunnel for a moment. It was solid brick when I first walked-ran-in the room. But after I called out "Fourth Earth," it lit up. The bricks became transparent and I could see out to the sky. As soon as the lights came, they dimmed so that it was pitch black, the only light coming from the seldom found stars. The darkness seemed to enclose around me, and I actually got a little claustrophobic. With a prevailing of wind, I was swept off of my feet. I screamed all the way through the "ride." It was terrible, really. I was turned and twisted and didn't have any will in that ride of death. I cringed each time I turned s corner. Thank god it only lasted a few seconds, or I think I would've puked. I was definitely on the verge by the time it ended and I was dropped lightly onto the ground.

I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I was in a mountain. I swear I was in a legitimate mountain. I looked out the opening and saw a town. It seemed to be about two miles in length, two miles wide. Surrounding the town was a lust, green forest. Farther out, past to the town and the forest seemed to be a beach with a sparkling ocean. I couldn't imagine where in the world I was. I waited a couple of minutes, thinking about all of the places I could be. That's when the thought hit me that Uncle John could be dead. My mind raced, and-I'll admit it-I cried for a moment. I bet you would've done the same. I mean, my uncle could be dead and I'm in some mountain.

"Earth," I cried out into a whole. It was big enough for me to sprawl out in it, and all it had in it was a dark abyss. "Earth," I cried out again, but nothing happened. All I really wanted to do at that moment was go home. I didn't want to know anything about those werewolves and vampires.

That's when a light leaped out from the whole. It lit up the whole cavern, and a man appeared on top of the hole. My tears immediately left me as soon as I noticed it was Uncle John. It took all my might not to lunge to him and attach myself to his hip.

"Sorry about that," he said in between gasps. "Now we have to hurry."

I nodded slowly, pursing my lips. He slid himself out of the mouth of the cave and I followed. The sweat on my body was immediately swept away. It was snowing, and the sun was hid away in a cloud.

"What… happened?" I asked him, but he only ignored me, concentrating on carefully striding down the mountain. I pursed my lips and followed his footsteps in the snow. I was quite happy by that time that he had given me those clothes. I placed my hand in my pocket and fished out my cell phone.

Uncle John immediately swiped it from my hand and threw it to the ground. With a flash of his foot, it was smashed to smithereens. I could've found out what time it was and call my parents, but no. He had to go and crush it. "Why?" I objected, looking horrified at him.

"There are a few rules," he told me darkly. "One is to not mix the territories. There are ten."

"Then why'd you give me these clothes?" I questioned.

"They looked like clothes from Fifth Earth, and they're from Fourth Earth," he told me. "It was fine."

With a huff, I didn't comment any farther. Instead, I just continued to follow him down the mountainside.

"So there were these dogs…," I told him. He gave me a serious stare.

"Try to avoid them. They're called Phobias, and they're different on every territory," he explained to me. I nodded thoughtfully and I leaped off the last foot of the mountain. If Uncle John hadn't caught me, I would've land right on the corpse of some guy. _Oh my, God, _I thought to myself. Uncle John sighed and opened the man's mouth. His skin was sparkling in the sunlight, just as Uncle John said a vampire's would. I sneaked a peak at the man's mouth and took a step back. That's when I saw the rest of his body. It was charred and burned, and his limbs were separated from his body, scattered across the ground. Black lines streaked across his body, and I assumed it was just his natural skin.

"This is how you kill a vampire…," Uncle John said solemnly. "Tear its limbs apart and burn them."

It felt only right to remain silent for a moment, so we stood there. One minute went by and Uncle John nodded, moving on. He left the vampire there, and I carefully stepped over him.

"Does this mean the peace treaty is broken?" I asked him.

"They hadn't found this body yet," he said to me. "This may sound morbid, but we must leave him there. If a vampire finds him, there will be even more blood and the peace treaty will be broken for sure. But those black lines… I've never seen them before."

_Great,_ I thought to myself. _We were playing a game and we didn't even know the rules. _I smiled to myself, thinking, _we will just have to make up our own rules._ Still, I had a feeling that this game was going to be like playing with a sore loser. The person will try to change the rules as much as possible so that they'll win. Those werewolves were vicious, and they definitely had a bloodlust for vampires. I wondered if all of those unsolved murders were due to vampires, and what all of those territories were. Maybe vampires and werewolves only existed on one territory?

"That's Forks," Uncle John told me.

"Roar!" something cried out from behind us. Uncle John pushed me out of the way just as something came barreling down the path. It knocked into Uncle John and grabbed him, leaping away. I leaped for the sky and ran, trying to follow the beast. Still, it was way too fast. It had hair all over its body, and I assumed it was a werewolf. Still, the moon wasn't out.

"Get down," snarled someone from behind me. I looked behind me and a boy that looked about eighteen stood. He was bent to the ground, baring his teeth and massively long fingernails, but he wasn't covered in fur.

It was a vampire.

"Get down!" he cried out again. I listened to him and dropped to the floor, afraid he was going to eat me. Yeah, I know, stupid, but what would you do?

He leaped over me and bounded off the trees. Within seconds, he was walking back. His claws were retracted and his fangs were gone. There was definitely tension in the air. "I assume you're Cole?" asked the boy.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

"Come with me…," he ordered gloomily. "We'll find out a plan to get John back from those beasts."

I gulped and he eyed me. I got up slowly, and followed him. His strides were large and fast, and I had to jog to keep up with him. He had dirty-blonde hair streak up in spikes. He wore a black coat with jeans, and I could see scars on his hands. A few minutes went by in silence, and then we reached a house. The boy opened the door and walked right in. I assumed immediately that he owned the house. It had glass windows, and was definitely worth a pretty penny.

"John had already told me that you needed to be bitten," he told me, then added, "Oh, by the way, my name is Jasper."

"Okay… Jasper," I said quietly. "He did tell me that, too, but… where are we?"

"Forks, Washington, Fourth Earth. I'm the acolyte of Becca, who is also a vampire," he informed me speaking quickly. It was a little hard to follow him. "So let's introduce you to the family…."

I was left speechless as he sprinted across the house, calling out people's names. My mouth was left ajar as people walked into the room. They all had the same sparkling skin as Jasper, and were just as pale-skinned. Still, they all looked perfect.

"Hello, Cole, my name is Carlisle," a man that was at least forty said to me. "John had told us all about you; said that you were going to need to be bitten when you came. It sickens me to turn such a young boy into a vampire, but what must be done must be done."

_I'm not young, _I thought coldly, and a boy who looked around eighteen in the corner smirked. "Let's introduce everyone," Carlisle said to me. He pointed to the boy in the corner and said, "This is Edward. Bella is this beautiful young lady right here, and this is Alice. Jasper-I think you've already met for a few seconds"-he added that with a little smile-", Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and our newest aquatint, Becca. Becca will show you to your room."

Becca wore black skinny jeans with a grey sweatshirt. She looked about my age. She turned on her heel and I followed her, feeling the stars of the people in the room. I assumed that they were all vampires, and I definitely wanted to hide in a corner. I followed her up a few stairs into a dining area, and then into a hallway. She opened a door and allowed me into the room.

"Take these," she said to me, handing me two rings, twenty sheets of paper, and an erasable pen. The rings were exactly the same, made of jet-black material and had strange inscriptions on them. A silver gem stood on the side. "After writing what has happened so far, place one of the rings on the ground, and then say Fifth Earth. Then say a trusted friend's name, one that you would trust with your life."

I immediately chose you. With a nod, she motioned towards the room. "This is all yours," she told me quietly. After I thanked her, she left me to write and think about becoming a vampire. My life had turned inside-out.

Jordan, I'm ending my journal here. I assume you got this, or Becca lied to me. Right now it's nine o`clock PM, and I need some sleep. So I'm going to send this and hopefully I'll survive another day to send you another journal. Becca had told me that it was dire that I wrote everything down in case I needed it later. So anyway, hope everything is going good. Wish me luck.

P.S. Carlisle gave me permission to go into their library. It's a maze in there, and I had already gone in half-way through while I was writing this. I'll never get bored again if I stay at the Cullen's mansion. That's their last name, by the way. Except for Alice and Jasper; their last names are Hale. Supposedly, Jasper and Alice are married, Carlisle and Esme are married, Becca is single, Emmett and Rosalie are married, and Edward and Bella are dating. They seem nice enough. They told me that I was going to become a vampire tomorrow right before I sent this. Isn't that just joyous?

Well anyway, bye.

~~~Cole Burns

**Burns**


	2. Sixth Earth

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Twilight or Pendragon.

**[*/*Sixth Earth*\*]**

_I hope you're reading this, Jordan. _Those words hit Jordan more than anything. Well, of course he was shocked by the fact Cole's Uncle John brought him to some other world. But the idea that Cole would send his mystical journey to _him. _They've been best friends for years, but haven't seen each other for years, still the same. _Missing someone isn't the meaning of being away from each other for a long time; it's doing something and wishing that they were with you to do that with you, _was the quote that rang through Jordan's head after he read the journal.

He couldn't believe what had happened to Cole. It was definitely too much to take in at one time. He suddenly wished that he was with Cole through that adventure. He could've helped him, and they would've been together when that cop attacked. Jordan could've sworn that his heart stopped when that vampire Jasper leaped over Cole to go after the werewolf.

"Knock, knock," Jordan's mom said at the door before opening.

He panicked and scurried to put the papers under his pillow. He also placed the ring in his pocket so that his mom wouldn't question about it.

"You've been so quiet today," she told him.

"Yeah, well, I've just been reading…," he improvised. His mom seemed to accept the answer because she gave a satisfied nod. She grinned at Jordan and shut the door behind her as she left. Jordan sighed and took the papers and the ring out. The paper seemed normal, and written in Cole's semi-neat script. He then took the ring and examined it. He took note in the strange symbols on the sides of it, and the giant pearl that stood on the front.

He slipped it on his finger and it seemed to fit perfectly, like it was made for him. He thought back to what had happened just two hours before; how the air rippled around his ring finger before the ring appeared. The pearl on it then lit up, making an aluminous show in the darkness of his room. The lights had awoken him from a sound sleep, and he took the ring off as the lights burst from the pearl. A few more sparkles went by and the papers were piled neatly next to the ring.

Jordan took in a deep breath and stared at the paper. He couldn't imagine any other way that the ring or paper could've gotten to him except by magic. _But magic doesn't exist, _he argued with himself. Still, there was no other explanation.

He needed to find out if this was real, but he only knew one person to turn to. Jordan knew only of Amanda, one of Cole's cousins. She was at the game the night before. He knew that she was, because Cole had told Jordan that his cousin was going to be there. "His cousin" was Amanda, and always would be.

He didn't have her phone number, but he was sure that he could call Cole's parents for it. He laughed to himself, just imagining the call ("Uh, yes, Mr. Burns, can I have your niece Amanda's phone number? No, no, I'm not a stalker. No, I don't want to-_no! _Wait, no, no it's fine, you don't have to call the-I, uh live in Geo-…"), and definitely did not want to find Amanda's phone number like some stalker. But there was no other choice. Jordan _had _to.

Jordan placed the so-called "journal" in one of his drawers of his nightstand, covering it with notebooks and pencils. He walked over to his desk and flipped open his laptop, staring at the desktop. It was a picture of one of his favorite animation shows. He could only laugh, thinking how much bigger his dilemma is than an anime. Instead of pondering upon the thought any longer, he typed in "" in the search bar. Within seconds, a page popped up that read "Find" and "Location." He typed in the name and town, and clicked "search." The page loaded and he saw three names. He immediately discarded one of them, looking at the phone numbers of the other two.

Grabbing his cell phone, Jordan clicked in the first number and waited as it rang. "Hello?" asked a female voice on the other line.

"Um, are you Amanda?" Jordan asked the person.

"Yes…," said the other voice suspiciously. "How did you get this number?"

"Uh, Yellow Pages," he retorted. Before the girl could say anything else, Jordan swiftly went on. "Cole."

Amanda hesitated. "You have him?" she asked, getting anxious.

_So he is missing, _Jordan thought to himself. "No," he told her. "Just… I've texted him and he hasn't answered me. And I got a little worried since he was at his hockey game last night…."

Jordan prayed that she would believe his lie. "Who are you?"

"Jordan," he informed her. "Uh… I live in Georgia."

Amanda sighed and said, "Yeah, Cole's told a bit about you."

"Well, uh, if you hear anything about him, can you call me?" Jordan pleaded. She immediately said yes, and they both hung up. He counted to ten and deleted the page. He had to figure out what was up with Cole, and he had to figure out a way to help. If he didn't… he didn't want to think of the consequences.

His best friend was going to be turned into a vampire in twenty four hours. It was a scary thought, one that wouldn't even cross his mind. Still, he couldn't completely belie-_Ring. Ring._

Jordan's phone rang constantly, and he snatched in up. "Hello?"

"Jordan. He's _gone. _His whole family is _gone. _The house is _gone," _said the voice urgently, but Jordan didn't have time to comprehend the madness. The ring on his finger shined bright again, and the pearl exploded in lights. He threw it off as it burned his finger, and the ring grew into the size of a softball. A second later, the luminous show was over, and the pearl was back to normal size. Next to it was the next journal.

"Jordan?" asked Amanda.

"Um… I think I'm going to New Jersey…," he muttered absentmindedly.

"W-what?" she wanted to know, but Jordan hung up.

_Right after I read this, I'll catch a plane to NJ, _he reasoned with himself. _No one will have to know…. I have money, right? This is more important than my mom's worry…._

That's what he wanted himself to believe ever-so-much.


	3. Journal Two

[Title]

***~Journal Two~***

***~Fourth Earth~***

***~Forks, Washington, 2007~***

I feel horrible, just sitting in this stupid bed while Uncle John might as well be called dead. He was captured by a werewolf, and I knew that that wasn't good by the way the others always snarled when I mentioned the word "werewolf." Becca (I called her Rebecca once… it wasn't pretty) told me all about being a vampire. Super speed, inhuman strength, terrifying climbing skills, and they could regain any part of the body, also being able to heal themselves almost instantaneously… it seemed perfect… until she went to the downsides. Vampires didn't eat or sleep, and they had to keep themselves a secret forever.

Jordan, I hope everything is going good there. For the most part, everything is good where I am in Carlisle's home. I've been here for three days, I believe, and quite a few things happened that really surprised me. Well… one thing I'm not exactly sure you will like. Still, let me just start off from where I left off a few nights ago.

Darkness curled up in the room, and Bella had left already. She obviously wasn't married to Edward, so she shared a house with her father named Charlie. I definitely couldn't sleep thanks to all the anxiety that was balling up inside of me. All I could do was lie awake, staring into the blackness. At one point, I sneaked out of my room into the library, and I noticed that the whole Cullen family was at the dining room table. That still didn't stop me from trying to go to the library, but Edward immediately took notice of me.

"Come here, Cole, please," Carlisle said-_more like ordered, _I couldn't help but think-to me. Without a second thought, I made long strides to the table. "Please, take a seat," Carlisle added, after noticing that I was standing next to an empty chair. The table was elegant, and the chairs were _extremely _fancy. It made me not want to sit in it, like I would ruin it if I even touched it. Edward smirked after I took a seat.

"We have… problems," Alice started. Through the glass, I noticed that her feet barely touched the floor. She wore red sweatpants with a bright, red shirt. When I first saw her, she had a gleeful smile on her face. Now she wore a remorseful grin.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice broke.

"Alice has special powers," Emmett said quickly, interrupting Alice. He had most definitely scared me when I first saw him the other day. He beat my height by at least three heads, and his muscles bulged under his shirts. He wore a bright grin the other day, but now his face was grim. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought he was some kind of bear. "She can see somewhat into the future."

Edward sighed at this. "Barely," he muttered under his breath. He then looked up at me. "Not all of her premonitions came true. Don't go all crazy over them or rely on them."

Alice sneaked a dark glare at Edward, and then looked over at me from across the table. "Honey"-it was my turn to share glares-"I saw you. You were being bitten."

"Your point is?" I asked her. "That's supposed to happen, right?"

"No," Esme said quickly. "We were going to… wait."  
"_What?" _I shouted, a little louder than I meant. None of them seemed appalled at all. "I _want _to become a vampire."

"_No," _Edward snarled. I looked at him with a sheepish glance and sank into my chair. "Look… you are _not _becoming a vampire. You have too much to live for. Even though you are staying in a house of vampires, I'm not letting you destroy your soul just because you want to save John. Alice and I are going to take you to school tomorrow with Bella."

"No!" I cried out, leaping from the chair. It took me a second to realize the warm liquid running down my arm and the pain that radiated through a long laceration. A second later, I remembered who I was in company with. Jasper stiffened, and everything went quite quick. He leapt at me with a growl and grabbed my neck. He was right next to me, so it wasn't a quick trip. Everyone else leapt at the same time, but grabbed Jasper instead.

If it wasn't for the pain, I wouldn't have known that I had Jasper had bit me. It was ten times worse then my arm and I heard someone cry out in pain. It took me about five seconds to figure out that _I _was crying. Jasper snarled and growled, and the others were pulling him out the door. Within a second, Edward, Alice, and Emmett had him out of the door, and Esme quickly shut it. Rosalie and Esme guarded the door as Carlisle raced to me.

He looked at the cut and sighed. It was right over my heart. He looked into my eyes and said, "You get your wish."

Rosalie and Esme stood guard at the door while Carlisle looked over my shirt. I heard more screaming, and didn't notice until I looked around the room that no one else was screaming. Even though I had already taken note that _I _was the one screaming, it just didn't click in my head. The pain was just too much as it pulsed through my body, and Carlisle didn't do _anything _about it.

"Let me in!" I barely heard through my cries with pounding at the door.

"That blood… it smells so… _delicious,"_ someone said from behind me. Still, I didn't bother to turn about because a) Carlisle didn't seem to mind the person's presence, and b) the pain was just too much. If I comprehended what the person said, I would've had a little bit of a _thought _to turn around, but I was just in too much pain. It made me want to puke.

"Let me in!" continued the chanting, and I realized that it was Jasper after a few seconds. Someone sniffed around my neck, and a surge of adrenaline rushed through my body. Power seemed to enlighten me, like those Apostles during the Pentecost. Was it the Pentecost? I don't even know. You know me, I'm not that religious. And why should I be? My parents never really cared.

"_No," _the voice hissed, and I noted it to be a female. "He shouldn't turn into a vampire so fast! It took me _days!"_

Anger finally slipped into her voice as she backed away. A new sense awakened in my body. I don't know how to explain this, but it felt like the air was rippling around me. The water in the sink started to gush out, and leapt out of the sink. The flames that danced upon the candles that were upon the table hurdled around the candles as the wax dripped off them. They rose into the air as the fire encircled them, so that it made a tiny sphere that protected the candles. The water from the sink leapt to the flames and danced around them with little droplets. The floor broke apart, and strips of the earth blazed towards the sphere. The strips of the earth encircled the sphere. If I were anyone but myself, I'd say it looked almost beautiful.

I flipped around and claws extended from my fingers. Some of them caught the person's face, and Carlisle leapt. The person screamed and Carlisle pushed me out of the way. I fell to the floor (gracefully, may I say), and Carlisle slashed at the person. Esme and Rosalie allowed Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice back into the house. They all leapt at the girl at once, and they worked in perfect unison. The sphere fell to the ground and broke. Thank god the water was there, or the fire would have spread through the house. Carlisle and Esme worked together to throw the girl to the wall, and Jasper and Emmett were able to pin her to the wall.

My mind toppled and turned, and I knew what they were going to do: kill her. For some reason, my mind just couldn't fathom why she should die. Sure, she tried to kill me, but she didn't, even though it was an accident that she didn't kill me. Whatever, you know what I mean, and if you don't, just go hand this off to Amanda. We made an agreement that it is illegal to kill people just because they make you mad or are stupid. This girl is both.

"_Stop,"_ I said softly, finally snapping. Everyone looked over at me, but kept the girl pinned to the wall. "Why don't we… help her?"

"Help her?" Rosalie asked. "She took away your soul. She deserves to _die."_

"It doesn't matter!" I announced. Water and blood was dripping down my body. "Just… please… let her join your family…."

Emmett locked his jaw, and his happy attitude was immediately diminished. "No," he said coldly.

"_Why?" _I persisted, but none of them seemed to be happy with my suggestion. I immediately changed my attitude. "_Fine," _I snapped. "Then let's just have a war. All in favor of…"

"Kaitlin," she told me.

"… Kaitlin joining the family, come over here."

I prayed to whatever god was out there and lifted my hands. The floor immediately rose in front of Jasper, Emmett, and Kaitlin. I pictured the form of Kaitlin and the earth dropped, leaving only a small bit that looked exactly like Kaitlin. I jutted my hands forward and Jasper and Emmett leapt out of the way, and the earth slammed into Kaitlin. It wrapped around her arms and legs, attaching her to the wall. _Thank you, god, _I thought disdainfully.

"Now, come over here if you want Kaitlin to be part of the family," I repeated. To my utter disbelief, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle walked over to me and stood at my side. They still kept a wary eye on Kaitlin. "Good. Now, we're going to have a bit of a fight. Since we can all heal ourselves, we're going to fight to the… death, so to speak. The winning team makes the decision about Kaitlin."

She seemed to be utterly horrified that I was choosing a bit of a game. I looked into her eyes, and they were pitch-black. Somehow I could _feel _that she was a new vampire, just born. It is hard to explain, but just believe me. "_Go."_

I jammed my hands upward to the heavens, making two large earth pieces to fly upward. Rosalie was hit by the earth and was sent flying towards the ceiling. Edward and Emmett flanked on either side, racing towards me with extreme speeds. Carlisle and Alice slashed at both of them, slamming them into the walls.

"Cole, get Emmett down!" Alice cried out through the madness. I sprinted to Emmett and hurdled to the wall, attaching my feet to it with my newfound powers. Why wasn't anyone else using these vampire powers? I used my earth powers to attach Emmett to the wall, and almost got Edward, but he slipped away, bounding towards Carlisle and Jasper. Alice stayed put in the back of the room and had her eyes closed.

"Carlisle, right flank!" she announced, and Carlisle switched directions to Rosalie. With a strong kick, she slammed into a wall. I immediately took the chance to trap her, using my ever-so-useful powers. "Jasper, get down!" Edward kicked at the air as Jasper took his leg, making him lose his balance. Edward fell to the ground and I attacked, trapping him on the ground.

Who was missing?

"Cole, look out!"

I turned around and Becca leapt on me, slamming me into a wall. The house was definitely a mess by then, and I had a tinge of guilt. With a single swipe, Carlisle was slammed into the wall, and Alice looked straight at me. "Go straight at her," she told me, but gave me cold eyes. I looked back at Becca who was already sprinting towards me. I went on all-fours and barrel-rolled into Becca's legs, and I used my air powers. The air rippled around her and caught her in midflight. This was definitely more amusing than video games. It actually made me laugh a little bit.

"I guess that Kaitlin is staying…," I muttered.

Carlisle looked cheerily at me while Edward and Rosalie gave me sour faces. My life was getting really complicated, and I was making other people's lives just as bad. It made me feel absolutely _horrible _to know that I was the cause of someone's damaged house.

"Lock both of these two up in a room," Carlisle ordered Jasper and Emmett.

"What? Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You're both newborn vampires," Alice explained in a happy voice. Jasper was looking at us quite seriously. _Jasper has the power to change people's emotions, _I remember Becca saying. _So he can make you feel happy and joyous as you spilled your guts? _I asked her. "You're both irking for human blood, which you can't have. Edward and I are going to go hunting for you to get you some blood."

With that, she jumped out a window with Edward, who was muttering something about Bella. Somehow I could hear him even though he was a few feet away from me. Oops, don't tell Mrs. Semsel I made that mistake; I mean _meters. _

I'm sorry about that. Just, it's the only thing that is keeping me human. Wait. Did I really just say that? I'm not human anymore, and never will be again. It actually made me a little depressed….

My mind fluttered around, and it felt like everything in me was just going to explode. "Can you please use your… powers to push Kaitlin with his?" wondered Emmett. I nodded and willed the earth around Kaitlin to follow Jasper, Emmett, and I as I was being led to the room in which I stayed for a few hours to write my first journal. Jasper and Emmett waved us a good bye, shutting the door on their way out. I looked over at Kaitlin. She seemed nice enough.

"Sorry about that… nearly-killing-you thing…," she murmured.

"It is fine," I told her, being absolutely honest. "Because of you, I got my wish: I'm a vampire."

This seemed to brighten her up a little, and I allowed the earth to fall around her. We talked for hours upon hours, about becoming a vampire. I told her everything about not eating and sleep, and she told me about how _she _became a vampire. There were three vampires that surrounded her, she told me seriously; an African-American who had an Australian accent, a pretty red-head, and some honey-brown haired guy. One of them bit her, and then a pack of _wolves _drove them off. But they weren't wolves. They were about ten times bigger, and scarier.

I excused myself after she finished the story, grabbing some of the paper Becca had given me before and I started this journal. Within a few hours, Becca and Edward arrived with the animals. There were four deer; two for Kaitlin, two for me. For some reason, the blood just smelled so good to be. As soon as Kaitlin saw the animals, she took her two and sucked the blood out of them. I did the same, but with more caution. Becca and Edward immediately locked the door on their way out, leaving Kaitlin and I alone to finish our meal.

Well, I guess I should finish my journal here. I mean, nothing much happened for the next two days. Kaitlin and I are still locked in the room, and I'm really hoping that once we get out, all of us are going on a hunt for Uncle John. If not, I guess I can kiss the Cullen family goodbye. I was going to find Uncle John one way or another, and those wolves were not going to keep him.

I really hope you are doing okay, Jordan.

Until next time, I guess,

~~~Cole Burns

P.S. If you hear from Taylor, tell her I went out to visit you. Tell anyone else who might ask you the same….

**Burns**


End file.
